


You Are

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Transphobia mention, protective satya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Satya and Sombra have an important conversation.





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this, it was a scene that got cut out of another fic when I changed some stuff that made this scene no longer work. This scene works on it's own as part of a different au though, that's why I'm posting it.
> 
> Three quick facts.   
> 1\. Sombra and Satya have been dating for about three months, but they've known each other for five years.  
> 2\. Sombra's a computer science major and Satya's studying to be an architectural engineer.  
> 3\. They have a one bedroom apartment, that's where this fic is set.

Satya looked over at Sombra with some concern on her face. Sombra had been staring at her for about half an hour (while pretending the whole time like she wasn’t doing that). “Whatever it is that you’re scared to ask me, please just ask.”

Sombra shook her head quickly. “No, I…”

“You keep looking at me like you want to eat me,” Satya noted. “I might miss a lot of the subtleties of body language, but that one I understand.”

Sombra blushed hotly and looked away. “It’s nothing, mi novia. I promise.”

“ _Sombra_ , _do not lie to me, you know it doesn’t work,_ ” Satya said, in Spanish.

“God, Satya, your Spanish is _still_ terrible,” Sombra said with a chuckle. “I thought you’d want that skill to be _perfect_.”

“I can kick your ass for making fun of me, you know,” Satya said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s really nothing, I promise.” Sombra bit her lip and said, “I don’t think your Spanish will ever actually be good. It’s your accent.” She was deflecting, or trying to.

“ _I will fight you.”_

“You’ve tried that before,” Sombra chuckled. Then more seriously added, “Threats don’t exactly make me want to tell you.”

Satya pushed her chair back away from the desk she was working at, and walked, well more sauntered really, over to where Sombra was sitting on her bed. She smiled and gently caressed Sombra’s cheek with her right hand. “You’re afraid to ask. I’m not entirely sure why, but you’re afraid to ask.”

“It’s… I… Satya…” It wasn’t like Sombra to have trouble with her words like this.

“Sombra.”

“It’s just that… well… you like girls.”

Satya’s hand stilled for a moment. “Is that what this is about?” she asked with a laugh. “Sombra, you _are_ a woman, no matter what anyone else has told you.”

“But…”

“Sombra, I’m serious,” Satya said in a tone that left no room for arguments. “No matter what anyone says, you _are_ a woman.”

Sombra nodded fearfully and then said quietly, “How did you know?”

“Honestly, I’ve known for a while,” Satya said. “I mean, part of it is that we share a bed, I’m quite aware of you when you’re pressed against me in your sleep. The way I truly found out, you told me.”

“I told you?”

“When we were at that restaurant, the one in the US with the little fake trees? While we were on vacation? There.”

Sombra tilted her head in confusion. “That’s a weird thing to say at a restaurant.”

“You went to the restroom and came back not even two minutes later and said ‘We’re leaving. We’re going to find some other place to eat that doesn’t care which restroom a person uses.’”

“I’m not sure…”

“When I went to the restroom, I said I needed to fix my hair, but I overheard some lady in there talking to her friend about the ‘man’ they just chased out of the room, and honestly… I locked them in their stalls. Fuck those people. But I kind of assumed what you meant by the statement about finding some place that doesn’t care which restroom you use.”

“You knew and you didn’t say anything?”

Satya shrugged slightly. “Sombra, it doesn’t matter to me. I will fight to my last breath to defend you from people who try to hurt you, or say rude things about you. But personally, I don’t care that you’re trans. You’re a woman, and you care about me. That’s what’s important. If you can defend me from people who are rude about me liking women, then I can defend you from people who are rude because they’re too narrow-minded to understand that you are who you are.”

“I mean _you knew_ and didn’t say anything,” Sombra said again. “I was so scared of how you’d react when I finally got the nerve to tell you, and you _already knew._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Satya said gently. “I was afraid that you’d be offended if I told you that I knew at some point when it wasn’t appropriate for you to need to know that I know. I do admit that I am not all that experienced in this. I really don’t want to do or say anything that accidentally offends you.”

“We must have both been pretty scared,” Sombra said. Then she laughed. “So I can say what I wanted to ask and it won’t upset you?”

“Yes.”

“Kiss me?”

Satya smiled coyly. “Is that all you want?” she asked as she leaned down to kiss Sombra.

“No, but it’s a good place to start,” Sombra replied.


End file.
